


Girls Do Gossip

by eos_3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Gossip, Ladies Hanging Out Together, Weddings, wedding announcements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-18
Updated: 2006-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eos_3/pseuds/eos_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting into Kurenai at the dango shop, Anko just has to dissect the latest news on a certain couple about to get hitched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Do Gossip

Anko nibbled the top dumpling of her skewer of dango as she sat down next to Kurenai. “I don't get it,” she said, leaning back against the table. “I really don't understand what she sees in him. He's just so weird.” She pulled the card out of her jacket again, waving it in front of her friend. It was a simple white wedding announcement with beautiful black script flowing down the length of it.

If Anko ever got married it wasn't going to be some fancy-shmancy ordeal with kimonos and sake ceremonies and expensive notecards. Although it was seeming less likely it would happen at all, these days.

The names of the pair of jounin on the card apparently weren't too surprising to Kurenai. “Well, whatever it is, it must be enough for her,” said the red-eyed kunoichi, sipping her tea. They were watching the rest of the lunch crowd mill past, while they sat together by the open front of the restaurant. It was sunny out and warm for mid-spring, and her nose was full of the delicious smell of green tea and fresh dango.

Unsatisfied with Kurenai's dismissive tone, she said, “He's so old for her. The man's got to be almost forty. She was one of his students, you know. I bet they've been messing around since she was a genin.”

“Tch. You have a dirty mind. Kakashi's not like that,” Kurenai said, shaking her head. Anko was glad Kurenai had had more time for herself now, since her son had graduated from the academy. Now they could do lunch once or twice a week. Too bad she couldn't come out drinking the way she used to, but Anko supposed if she had a child, she might be a little more conscientious.

“How do you know?” Anko knew from experience that simply because a man was put in a position of trust, such as teaching and protecting a youngster, it didn't mean he wouldn't break that trust. Although it wasn't really fair to compare anyone to Orochimaru. And she had to remember that she had loved him terribly even after all those awful things he'd done to her. The thought pricked her mind that perhaps somewhere deep inside she was jealous of the pink-haired kunoichi's happiness. It almost put Anko off her dango.

Kurenai shrugged. “I know for a fact he was dating that blond secretary from the Hokage's tower the whole time he was assigned a genin team. I think her name is Akisa. Anyway, she dumped him right after the invasion by the Sand, because she didn't like him being away so much.”

Anko made a face. “What a stupid git,” she spat. “How do you find all this stuff out?”

“Ahaha. Well, the price of dating a civilian I understand, is that they don't have the incentive of having to worry about being put on the same team to keep their mouths shut.” Kurenai grinned mischievously.

“It still doesn't change the fact that he's a complete flake. No matter how talented he is. How many years has he been wearing that mask now? I mean come on.” Every nin had a style, a distinguishing mark, a crest or something, and she supposed that was his. The mask gave away Kakashi's personality by the mere fact that he tried to constantly hide his face. Men were so dense. Anko had never been forced to spend any time with the jounin outside of a work situation, so she wasn't even sure if he ever went without it.

The reason she had gotten the announcement was that Anko was acquainted with Sakura. The younger kunoichi had studied her cursed seal years ago, to try to remove it. The medic-nin had been helping her more for that Uchiha's benefit, but at the thought of being released from the last of Orochimaru's influence, Anko had been more than happy to assist. At least she didn't have to go to the wedding like Kurenai. Maybe she'd send them a gift. A small one. The seal was gone after all.

Kurenai laughed. “Well, that is a little weird, but I've noticed he doesn't wear it all the time anymore. Asuma used to say it was to hide his girly face. I guess he's not feeling so girly anymore.”

Anko snorted with laughter, almost choking on her tea. If anyone would know about something like that, it would have been Asuma. “Sakura finally made a man out of him.” She couldn't stop laughing.

Her friend gave her a dirty look. “Oh, don't be so mean. I think it's kind of sweet that they've come so far together.”

She managed to catch her breath, and took another sip, clearing her throat. “Kurenai, my dear, you must understand that mean is what I do. I am your outlet, remember?” They had discussed this long ago, over myriad shots of vodka, how Anko said out loud all of the bad things that Kurenai was thinking. “Besides, I-”

Kurenai pinched her elbow. “Shh.”

A tall, narrowly-built man in jeans and a tight-fitting black turtleneck had just walked in, heading straight towards the counter. She didn't get a good look at his face, but the silver hair and a hitai-ate slumped to the side were unmistakable. What were the odds? It looked like he was getting his food to go. For Sakura maybe? She hoped he hadn't overheard them. How embarrassing.

The two friends looked at each other and Kurenai waved to Kakashi when he turned around carrying his order.

“Hello, ladies. Taking a break?” he said. Anko was surprised his smile was so warm, and it reminded her of someone, though she couldn't think who. Someone dead no doubt.

Lucky Sakura. If he weren't so odd, Kakashi really would be a very pretty man.

“Congratulations.” 


End file.
